this is Hela
by 123blondie123
Summary: Hela was bannished to Midgard, with no knowlage of who she really his. When Loki finds her the truth starts to burst out. Will Hela accept who she is, really? Will she find Love? (rated T for mild languge)
1. protolouge

**so this idea came out of no where? but I really wanted to write about Hela Lokidottir so that's what I did. enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I don't even know where to begin...I guess I should start my tale from the beginning. But as a warning I will say even to this day some things are still a mystery to me, and they might as well always be...but I have decided instead of keeping in my story, I will share it with you" -Hela Lokidottir

Darkness, that was the first thing I ever remember, it was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. But then I saw the Stars there we so many, and they were so bright, they seemed to give me comfort, and I wasn't scared anymore. All I could do was stare at them they were a blanket to me. Fear no longer rushed through my body. Even though I was still cold I felt okay.

I looked down at my hands and saw my right side perfectly pale, my left hand was nearly black. I had reached up to touch my face and felt my left side ruff like it was scorched, and yet my right side was perfect?

I tried to walk from the grass I was in, to the pond I could see from a small distance. I was limping almost dragging my left leg I just could not understand half of me seemed dead and the other half just fine.

My name Hela and that is the only thing I basically know about me.

* * *

**yuppie its short but I think it tells quite a bit if you think so please review if not then review! **


	2. a new beginning

8 years later...

It had just turned fall not to long ago and I was having the time of my life. Until I started to learn about my past.

I had stopped to catch my breath, James my best friend not close behind. " hey what's with that green cape a few yards away?" James asked me I took a deep breath before I ran over to see what he was talking about.

As I went closer I could see a man with raven black hair, and piercing emerald green eyes, he had golden armor and a smirk spread across his lips. "Hello" he said to me. " Hela! be careful!" I heard James voice coming closer. The man caught my name when James said it which only made that smirk into a smile. " I'm Loki nice to meet you Hela" My name rolled of his tongue like nothing and I felt a confused expression on my face. " nice to meet you too I suppose?" I replied to Loki. He reached out to me and I backed up. "no you don't want to touch me" I said making sure my left side was furthest away. " its ok I wont die trust me" He reached out yet again. " I'm not going to take any chances" I shook my head I only trust James and no one else. " what if I said I know the person who did this" Loki waved his hand at my left side. My eyes widened I felt like I was gasping for air.

'how could he know who made me like this? I asked my self.'maybe he knows something I don't? maybe just maybe I could get answers' " is there a catch?" I asked as I pulled my half blonde hair out of my face. " No not really you would only have to come with me" Loki raised an eyebrow. I felt a cold hand on my right shoulder. I saw James and he looked concerned. my shoulders sank and I frowned. "I don't think I need to know about some person who made me different" I told Loki. he sighed. " I know your family" he tried. I felt like I was going to faint. " do you?" I asked, a slight smile grew across my face. " yes I do" Loki replied.

' was I ready to know about me? my own family?' I had so many questions going through my head. " okay" I told him Loki nodded. " but I have to bring my friend" I told him and his smile turned into a frown. I ruffled James's red hair as he perked up 'I knew he had a crush on me and I knew he would never let anything happen to me' Loki rolled his eyes. " vary well now come along" he made some kind of portal appear and motioned for us to walk through, I nodded at James he nodded back with a simile.

' this is where my adventure begins' I thought as I walked through.


	3. magic and Pizza

**i am so, so ,so ,so sorry for not posting my computer is having some probs so im using my sisters but hey i finaly got to post so every one be happy! **

* * *

After I walked through the portal, I found my self in a mansion. It had quite a nice look to it, a lot of it was green and gold. " So umm Loki how long are we going to be hear and where are we?" I asked. " we are in my mortal home in Oxford England" I saw a slight smile on Loki. " Wait we're in England? Why?" James asked surprised.

" Simple Hela holds a great amount of magic, with the proper training she can help get the spear Enarr, its meaning 'lone warrior'" Loki said.

"Me? Magic? Cool! Where do we start?" I almost jumped out of my skin I can do magic! This is awesome! James whispered in my ear, " Hela think about this we just went through a portal! and now Loki says you can do magic? and there is a spear we have to find!" I shot James a glare, " Where is your sense of adventure?" I whispered back, " Not hear" is all he replied.

" your friend James can eat an apple of Idunn to gain the same magic abilities" Loki added in. " Alright?" James responded. " great we start tomorrow" Loki sounded almost really happy.

* * *

The next day Loki made me wear a simple emerald green dress to match me eyes, I was amazed when he used a powerful spell to cover up my left side and make it look normal he did warn me it wears off in only fourteen hours. James had eaten a golden apple and to our surprise his light red hair became darker and his pale blue eyes had specks of a misty gray in it, and his skin was no longer blotchy. James looked amazing.

" Ready, aim, FIRE!" Loki told the both of us I was struggling to make a fire ball at the targets that looked like a shameful yeti they were blue with blood red eyes and strange markings on them. " Hela your hands must be like a oyster shell open for the pearl, and push the pearl out, and close" Loki had showed me for what seemed like the eighteenth time, " I just cant do this!" I sighed and went to sit down. At least James got a little bit more than a spark but he still could not throw it.

" anything for lunch in this place?" I asked, feeling my stomach growl. " not to my knowledge" Loki said. " how can you live in a mansion and not have any food?" I sounded like some five year old. " I have not been hear in decades" Loki responded. " okay then does England have Dominos?" James turned around with eyes the size of base balls. "what is dominos?" Loki asked, and the room went dead silent... " its a pizza place and I do belive that they have one hear" James said in a-matter-of-fact voice, i silently giggled. " so pizza then?" i asked. james nodded and we high fived "alright!"

* * *

**yah i had fun writing this...any way leave a review and let me know what you think and again i am so sorry for not posting. I'm not sure I am worthy of a review... and if there is way more typos than usual its 4am hear... and i had to finnish writing!**


	4. What in the nine realms?

**And I'm back! So this is going to be in third POV ehehe enjoy!**

* * *

The three had just arrived at dominos and got seated when Loki asked "So how did you two meet?" James and Hela shared glances before Hela started

"Well when I was eight Thor found me" Loki flinched at his brother Thor's name

" walking alone in Anchorage Alaska, and brought me to the Avengers tower in New York. I giggled when I saw the shocked look on every ones faces, when we walked in. I remember Torunn coming up to me and asking if I wanted to play with the others I was a bit shy at first and held Thor's hand more tightly but then decided to go play and Torunn introduced me to James, Azari, Maria, Hank, and Francis that's how we met!"

Loki's eyes widened "that is a shocking back story" Loki said.

That's when the waitress came up and asked for their order, the waitress spoke with a thick British accent. Hela winked at James and he ordered a cinnamon pizza. The waitress took the order and left.

"Cinnamon Pizza? That does not sound so healthy" Loki commented. "Maybe not… but it's delicious!" Hela said with a huge smile on her face.

It was mostly silent until their food came, Hela and James took their slices and Loki just stared at the pizza although he did like the smell of cinnamon this was different…

after a few moments of just staring Loki had finally took a slice himself "this is truly divine! I can see why mortals enjoy this substance so much!" Loki exclaimed

"do you think we should have gotten a pepperoni?" Hela asked James, the two looked back a Loki who had just devoured another slice. James just shrugged, Hela shook her head "why does he remind me so much of Thor? He says mortal and everything!" James asked "Maybe he is one of the Asgardians!" Hela whispered "well if he is then we should be careful, well at least that's what Thor keeps telling us" James whispered back.

* * *

_At the avengers tower_

"Where is James and Hela?!" Steve asked "They might have ran away or something!" Francis said sarcastically.

"you mister have been around Tony way to much" Natasha walked in. "friends! I think Loki has come for Hela" Thor said with a frown. "why?" Clint asked.

"eight years ago my father Odin had found out about Hela, and had banished her from Asgard, as a punishment for Loki along with her brothers Fenrir and Jogdamandr they were banished also, and I have not located them yet I do believe Loki had just wanted to be reunited with his daughter and sons" Thor finished

"we have to get James and Hela back! Loki is way to dangerous do you not remember? He trashed New York! And who else could kill eighty people in two days! And he possesses people I know it from experience!" Clint would have yelled if the other teenagers were not in the room.

"must we work out a plan first?" Maria Stark asked

" NO! you kids are out of the question your not coming to look for James and Hela you can kiss that idea good bye" Tony snapped

"well you didn't have to be so harsh!" Francis barked "JARVIS can you try to fin-" Tony was cut off "already on it sir" the AI said " thaaaank you" Tony said.

* * *

"What's bothering you Hela?" James asked as he walked to where Hela was on the roof of the mansion

" lately I've been losing sleep thinking about Loki I don't know why but I almost feel I can trust him…a lot like there is some connection so lately I've been counting stars" Hela sighed

" you always have had a 'thing' for stars" James sat down by Hela "I feel something so wrong doing the right thing… everything that kills me" there was a slight pause and silence was the loudest thing the two could hear "makes me fell alive" James saw a tear trickle down Hela's face

"ever since I was little I've been praying to whatever god is listening for some awesome adventure and then I get this"

"don't worry you still have me and that means where ever this adventure leads us, we can face it together" Hela smiled "thanks James" Hela said after staring out into the night sky one last time before getting up to walk back into her room.

* * *

**Yay! I honestly have to say hear no one is an OC except Maria Stark and if you have ideas on what I should do or should have done then let me know! Also what is your favorite part of the world? Let me know in a pm or review have a nice day/night!**


	5. scary dicoveries, and new friends

**ALRIGHYthis is going to be a few days after Hela and James have gone with Loki! And I am going to add an extra POV in this chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hela POV**

Loki walked in to the dining room to see Hela and James eating a box of coco puffs "pack up! Were leaving" Loki said. I turned my head with a confused look clearly smacked on my face "what do you mean leaving? Have we not just gotten hear a few day's ago?" I asked. James seemed fine with it "where are we going?" James raised a brow "Russia! We must get Fenrir!" I sighed "Wait Russia? and another spear or sword?" Loki chuckled "no Fenrir is my son and we must get him" Loki has a son? Well I did not see that coming "congrats! Well let's go get him then!"

* * *

"So why can't you just teleport us there?" James asked.

"because I would have to imagine where I would be in the exact spot and I do not know Russia well and I would probably end up somewhere we would not want to be…so I think it would be safer this way" Loki stated " sounds good to me" I said.

* * *

**At the****_ Avengers _****tower…**

Maria walked in to the living room with a smile on her face "dad and the rest are gone to Germany how goes the hacking little hawk?" Maria asked "great I just got access" Francis said "so where are they" Hank asked "on their way to Moscow Russia!" Francis yelled. "I hope everyone likes shchi!" Maria said sarcastically. "To the baby quinjet!" Azari rushed out the door, and the rest followed.

* * *

After a vary long and vary boring flight. We finally landed in Moscow, and got our bags, we were ready to cheek in to a motel for a few nights. "Four night stay please" Loki asked. The front desk lady nodded and handed Loki a key "how did you do that?" I asked "I have an all tongue I may speak English and whatever language can understand" Loki answered "cool" I replied

"I do believe we should go try to find fenrir now" Loki said. "Agreed" I said and we set off to find Fenrir.

* * *

**_Fenrir_** **POV**

I was walking through some back allies hoping not to be seen by any more Russian spies, by Odin's beard they were everywhere! I could smell one around the corner, so I pulled my hood over my head and started to quickly walk away. But before I could get away fast enough a bag was tossed over my head and everything went black.

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back tied to a chair. "Ha! You guys are good but not good enough"

One of the spies turned around and scowled at me, she had black hair so dark it seemed almost blue, her skin had a nice tan to it, and she was wearing a black jumpsuit close to the ones S.H.E.I.L.D has. "You do not know of what I can do" she told me with a thick Russian accent,

"oh no! You speak English" I said sarcastically and she only scowled at me more. "Ready hear it comes!" and nothing happened "wait for it…and bam!" and nothing still happened, they spy just laughed "you'll regret that!" I yelled. "Hear it is!" and I finally turned in to my wolf form, and the chair I was in got smashed.

she pulled out her gun and tried to shoot me as the bullets just bounced off she ran away cursing in Russian I'm stuck in her head now another burned memory, I changed back into my human form "well that was entertaining" I slightly laughed, hmm I smell something familiar it had just clicked in my head…Loki I was angry to see him but at the same time I felt happy the smell seemed thicker which meant Jorgdamandr must be with him! And if not I'll punch him oh Hel I'll punch him either way.

* * *

**Hela POV**

This is getting annoying! Loki keeps saying were getting closer, and closer, and yet the three of us can't find Fenrir anywhere! I was about to give up when someone walked over and punched Loki in the face really hard "nice to see you to" Loki said sarcastically

"I'm not the kind of guy who takes a binding lightly and you should know that by now!" Fenrir barked I backed up a few steps

"who is the girl Loki? And the boy? Are they more children? Moving on so quickly from me and Jorgdamandr and Hela now are we?" Loki had a hurt look in his face and turned around to just in time to see my face with a shocked look "is this true?" I asked feeling my stomach turning, Loki slowly nodded "I'm feeling dizzy" I murmured I could see my surroundings spin around me faster by the second, before I finally passed out.

I woke up a day later in a motel bed. Loki and Fenrir were going at it with each other, and James was trying to break them up. I sighed and rolled back over starting to think about yesterday I have so many questions. But if I were to be completely honest with myself, I'm not one hundred percent mad at Loki, or should I call him dad? No I'll just call him Loki for now, I am sure he can explain everything but what did Fenrir mean when he said Binding? I'll ask him some time. But right now I think I'm hungry.

* * *

**So I was reading up about Hela and she seemed so calm with everything so that's why she is not so angry with Loki please leave a review!** **Also shchi is a Russian soup known as 'sour cabbage soup' **


	6. meet the Norn sisters

**Yay! Not much to say this time so**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki POV.

Honestly is it wrong that Vali has been secretly taking magic lessons with me? Is it wrong that Hela still has no clue she's Jotun? Well I guess it's time she should learn her true Jotun heritage by now, but nothing like the way I did. No. This is going to be different.

We were back in England and Hela and James were doing quite well with magic if anything now that James is immortal he may become a deity of what I do not know.

Hela POV.

Little did I know I had found an enemy today.

James and I convinced Fenrir to come with us on a walk around the city. I looked at a flyer in a lamp post saying something about seeing your future, curious I had pointed it out to the boys and they agreed with me to check it out.

When we got there, we waited in a fairly long line until it was our turn and a dark haired girl named Verdandi escorted us to a small dark room lit by torches. In the middle of the room was a table with a blonde girl in a dark purple and light gray dress sat. She had introduced herself to us her named was Urd. I could notice Fenrir feeling uncomfortable. We finally sat down and Urd smirked.

I couldn't see her eyes they were covered up by her bangs. She looked down and started to speak "I can sense a lot of death in near future, grim pasts will come forth and turn the future dark. But light will be around the corner and then gone again. Your lives are hollow and will be filled with fear. Soon you three will be lost"

Urd quickly looked up her eyes glowing with a bright yellow. It made me and James jump but it made Fenrir growl "Norn sisters" he mumbled. I remember Thor saying something about them being the goddesses of fate, being, and necessity.

"Get out!" Fenrir yelled. I made it to the door, when a brunette girl named Skuld stopped me. "Not so fast! Urd is not done" she said walking closer, I backed up into James who was also backing up, from Verdandi "these girls are insane" James said I agreed.

Fenrir was also backing up. From Skuld. We were in a triangle close to the middle of the room.

We heard a bell and automatically we saw shadows creeping closer, and closer. I used a sunlight spell Loki taught me and it seemed to work well but not well enough.

James seemed to be doing the same thing. "now I'm actually scared" I said.

Fenrir kept resisting turning into a wolf. By the time the shadows were close enough to touch us they turned into small demons with small sapphires on their foreheads. And started to crawl up my legs and I kept shaking them off and using spells but there were way to many I was getting eaten by shadows and darkness.

Fenrir POV

I should have known, little did I take into consideration I just met my sister after eight years and I followed her to a trap. But now is not the time to be beating myself up. I wish Thor was hear or my mother Gods I missed her. "what the Hel do you think your doing girls? We all ready have enough problems why are you making it worse?" I saw Skuld smirk "our power is weak and we need more, simply taking your souls will feed us greatly" my eyes were the size of tennis balls, souls! They wanted to eat our souls! I heard Hela scream out of the top of her lungs. "Hela!" I yelled not that it would do much good. But she was being dragged away by those little demons. "James go after her!" I demanded. James nodded trying to free himself, I know he has problems too, but I have the Norn sisters I have to deal with. "LOKI!" I yelled. Hoping he would help even though hate him for not doing anything when I was chained up in the cold darkness of Jotunheim. It's not as much as I hate Odin. I heard a crash in the wall and I saw Loki yell" farið skuggar Helju" I had a sigh of relief when the demons dissapeared . I saw the Norn sisters run away and Loki looked angry. "Look I can explain" I told Loki "you better" is all Loki told me.

* * *

**_At the_**_ Avengers __**tower**_

"you know Legolas I think Maria hacked JARVIS and told us Loki was in Germany" Clint gave Tony THE LOOK well that's what Tony called it. "You think?" Clint asked. "They are so grounded" Clint said. "well we can't do anything about it just sitting hear" Natasha added in. "True, true" Bruce said.

* * *

**Kk so it's a bit shorter than I expected? But oh well I will not be posting this weekend unless a friend wants to help XD anyway I hope you enjoyed! oh and farið skuggar Helju means dissapear shadows of Hel (my sis thought of it) **


	7. we all have scars

**so thanks every one who is reading this story you like totally make my day!**

* * *

Hela POV

I decided I would ask Fenrir about his 'binding' I felt I needed answers. So that was when I learned something I wish I had not wanted to know, he had told me the story.

"well it started off like this…and I felt like a fool afterwards"

"There was a giantess in Jotunheim called Angrboda. Loki had three children by her, the first was the wolf Fenrir, the second, Jörmungandr and the third, Hela. Now when the gods knew that these three children were being brought up in Jotunheim he on their account (and they all anticipated evil, first from the mother and still worse from the father), the All-father sent some of the gods to capture the children and bring them to him...

"The gods brought me to Asgard, and only Tyr had the courage to go up to me and give me food. But when the gods saw how fast I was growing daily, and all prophecies foretold that I was doomed to do them injury, the Aesir adopted the plan of making a very strong fetter which they called Loeding, and they took it to me and bade me to try my strength against it. But I thought that it would not be too difficult for me to snap it and allowed them to do as they would; and the first time I strained against it the fetter broke, so I got free from Loeding

"Then the Aesir made another fetter twice as strong, which they called Dromi, and bade me to test myself again against that fetter, saying that I would become very famous for strength if such a strong chain would not hold me. I was wrong. I, however, was thinking that, although the fetter was very strong, I had grown in might since I had broken Loeding; it also occurred to me that I would have to expose myself to danger in order to become famous, so I let the fetter be put on me. When the Aesir said they were ready, I shook myself, knocking the fetter against the ground, and struggled against it, digging my feet in so hard that the fetter broke into pieces which flew far and wide; so I got myself out of Dromi. It has since become a proverb when anything is extraordinarily difficult that one gets loose from Loeding or battles out of Dromi.

"After that the Aesir feared that they would never be able to get me bound. Then All-father sent one Aesir called Skirnir, Frey's messenger, down to the World-of-dark-elves to some dwarfs, and had made the fetter called Gleipnir. This was made from six things: the noise a cat makes when it moves, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, the sinews of a bear, the breath of a fish, and the spittle of a bird.

They went out on to an island called Lyngvi in a lake called Amsvartnir. They showed me the silken band and bade me to break it yet again.

They said it was a bit stronger than it appeared to be from its thickness and passed it from one to the other, testing its strength with their hands, and it did not break. They said, however, that I would be able to snap it. My answer was: "This ribbon looks to me as if I could gain no renown from breaking it-it is so slight a cord; but if it has been made by guile and cunning, slender though it looks, it is not going to come on my legs." Then the gods said that I would soon snap so slight a ribbon of silk, when I had broken great fetters of iron before, one of the people there said "and if you don't succeed in snapping this cord you need not be afraid of the gods; we will set you free again."

I said: "If you bind me so that I can't get free, then you will sneak away so that it will be a long time before I get any help from you. I don't want to have that ribbon put on me. But rather than be accused of cowardice by you, let one of you place his hand in my mouth as a pledge that this is done in good faith." Each of the gods looked at the other then and thought that they were in a fix, and not one of them would stretch forth his hand, until Tyr put out his right hand and laid it in my mouth. Now when I began to struggle against it, the band tightened, and the more fiercely I struggled the firmer it got. They all laughed except Tyr; he lost his hand.

When the gods saw that I was well and truly bound, they took the chain that was fast to this fatter and which was called Gelgja, and drawing it through a great boulder called Gjoll drove the boulder deep down into the earth. Then they took a huge stone called Thviti and sank it still deeper in the earth, and used this stone as a fastening peg. I opened my mouth to a frightful width and struggled violently, wanting to bite them. I had howled horribly, and the they said "There he will lie until Ragnarok" but I had gotten free before ragnarok and that was why I had lived in Midgard ever since"

Fenrir had problems anyone who met him knew that, it was clear in his eyes. "the worst things in life come free to us" I told him, and well it is true after all I had no idea I had two brothers, or that Loki was my father, or the fact my mother is dead. I guess Fenrir has a scar. and then a thought a specific scar James has,

* * *

_It was the fourth of July James and I had celebrated by walking around New York. We were walking through a back ally as a shortcut to get to the Avengers tower. We were talking about fireworks when we were bombarded by three men with ski masks, and black hoodies on. We started to walk the other way but it had not worked, one had grabbed me by my own jacket hood and pulled me back. I was tugging and decided to kick him so I did a leg sweep and I saw James punch one of the other men that tried to grab me, James hand had then been covered in blood and that's when I realized everyone has a scar From loving someone to deeply. And then Natasha came to mind. From wanting to protect someone too much and that's when Thor came to mind. James.. He got this scar for me, when he got angry for me. His hand looks like it hurts. I love that scar so much I could cry. I hope I never forget this feeling... ever._ _James pulled me in close, just close enough for our lips to touch and that's when we kissed for the first time, and possibly the last time._

I had woken up from my flash back realizing Fenrir had walked off who knows where and I went to find James.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the back stories and I won't be updating next week D: I am going on a ferry and so I wrote this long chapter and I will be posting one last chapter before I go! Oh and happy Halloween! Please leave a review? I would make me sooo happy!**


	8. waitwhat is going on?

******OMG! i feel so bad! not updating sooner! to make up for the long time...this is going to be long. I dont know about you fans but i think the new Thor: the dark world was so epic!**

* * *

_At __**ASGARD!**_

"Frayja my little sister! Why would you go look for Loki? He is an insane person!" Fray said crossing his arms and looking confused. He was dressed in a blue tunic and darker blue pants, he had a golden rope holding a green cape on his shoulders, and his hair is a dark brown "I have feelings for Loki and I'm going to marry him!" Frayja said turning to face the door and walking out. Frayja had long golden blonde hair and a simple blue dress on. Then Fray shouted "I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" Fray then yelled "come Gullinbursti let us save Frayja!" A rather huge and very pink pig came in and sat right beside Fray. " Big brother! I am a full grown adult! You cannot say what I must and must not do!" Frayja said right before she walked out of the room. "I must find Loki before Frayja does!" Fray whispered.

_At __**The AVENGERS**_ _Quinjet`_

"Alright we landed in England now what?" Francis asked. "We find Loki and smite him! Then we rescue James and Hela!" Torunn announced. "smite? Well Torunn don't you think that is a little bit harsh?" Maria asked cocking her head to the side. "No I do not think so" Torunn replied. "Whatever save the cat fights for later! And focus on getting our family back! Please" Hank said. "okay!" the girls said together."Oh and by the way Hank that was not a cat fight" Maria informed the said teen.

Fray was also in England and walking along the streets (unlike most Asgardians Fray frequently comes to Midgard) he had spotted the group of teens and in the group his eyes focused on Maria "the way she flips her hair! and her smile" Fray's eyes widened " I found her!" Fray had called his trusted friend Gullinbursti over. The pig followed Fray over to the avengers (in the making)

Fray ran out in front of cars waving his hands."I HAVE FOUND YOU MY MIDGARDIAN BEAUTY" He yelled, as he ran over and pulled Maria into a hug. The others were too shocked to do anything. "Hey dude…what do you think your doing?" Maria asked a bit shocked as well, she then pushed herself out of Fray's tight embrace and stumbled back a few steps. "I am Fray! Brother of Frayja and this is my trusted ally Gullinbursti" Fray had pointed towards his pig. Then he turns towards Maria to say "you are the Midgardian beauty I have been looking for!" the group shared glances "yes that's nice if you need a ride to the hospital…I can get you a cab or something?" Maria suggested sarcastically. "well I guess we should be on our way! Nice meeting you mister…I hope we never see each other again" said Azari who pushed every one down the side walk. "wait! I have a question!" Fray started running towards the teens "no!" Maria yelled. "Have you seen Loki? He has black hair, and usually wears green. " Fray had the slightest hope that they knew something that could help him with his search, when Fray said "Loki" the group turned around and caught up with the Asgardian and started questioning him. "Loki as in Thor's brother Loki?" Torunn asked. Fray had nodded. "Do you work for Loki?" Maria asked. "No I don't, I must find Loki before Frayja does. If I do not then she might make Loki have her hand in marriage, and then POOF! The world would explode!" Fray explained. "The world would explode?" Francis crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO FIND LOKI BEFORE THE WORLD EXPLODES! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Hank was running in circles around a lamp post. "The world will not explode any time soon that was just an expression, little boy" Fray said. "Oh good!...because I really am way too young to die" Maria rolled her eyes.

"Okay well if you are what you say you are Hank then **why** did you come with us to find Hela and James?" Francis asked. "Simple! Hela is my sister! That's what mom always told me anyway!"

Torunn leaned over to Francis and whispered "He really doesn't know does he?"

"not a clue…but when he finds out he is going to be hurt really, really, really bad" Torunn's shoulders sank when she looked back at Hank with a sad expression. "I wish he only knew but he can't find out any time soon…Anyway do you think he might be lying? After all if Fray does work for Loki shouldn't he be good at lying?"

* * *

_Loki's mansion_

Hela POV

I swear I did not mean to set Loki on fire! I just kind of was reading out loud… and how was I supposed to know how spells like that work? I mean I know having Loki as your dad/teacher helps when it comes to magic. But still he keeps element spells away from me. Always has and maybe always will.

"HELA!" I heard Loki yell… well okay anyone in the mansion heard Loki yell, wait scratch that, anyone with ears heard Loki yell. It's not usual for him to get angry with me or Fish Fen (that's what I named Fenrir, darn it stark!) So anyway I was running through the hallways scared of what he looked like, after I snuck into the library and saw these leather bound books and they looked like the needed read! So what do I do? I read them, aloud. And what a mistake that was, I still had a lot of magic to learn. But I did know some like how to teleport, levitate, and my favorite (for pranks that is) I was able to hold the liquid back in any drink and then pour twice as much out. Those are the good days, but not today. I mumbled under my breath and I reappeared in the gardens, "shoot! I wanted my room!" so again I tried and I ended up in the kitchen! Again not what I was aiming towards I grabbed a slice of bread and tried again and landed in my room finally! I had just sat on my bed when Loki came in with his clothes scorched "Oh hi Loki! How are you? I see you finally got new clothing!" I laughed awkwardly and Loki just scowled at me. "No more! Fire!" Loki's voice sounded scratchy and angry, he towered over me and that made me feel short, really short even though I was already small "Oh umm okay no more fire!" I said sheepishly and nodded. "Good" is all he replied before Fenrir ran up and clutched the door frame and said "hey umm Loki, Hela you might want to look outside" I gave Fenrir a concerning look before I followed him out.

Loki POV

The four of us (me Hela, Fenrir, and James) got outside, to see a few snowflakes fall. I know it is November and Midgard has more weather changes than Asgard but if Hela ends up touching the snow, now that she has learned magic she will turn to her Jotun form. I saw Hela and James start to walk out along with Fenrir. I had tried to stop them but it didn't work. She had touched the snow…

Hela POV

It was a weird tingly sensation, after the snow touched my skin I saw my hand start to turn a light blue then it got darker, with some weird markings. I knew something like this would happen eventually, I had heard Thor, Tony, Steve and Fury talk about me being some kind of Blue avatar. I saw my blonde hair turn black as I turned around to look at fish Fen and James and they looked extremely shocked at my appearance. I looked at Loki who held a smirk.

"What am I?" I looked in his eyes to see if I could see truth "You're my daughter" Loki answered "Okay? What more than that?" I asked "oh yes you are my daughter and a frost giant"

"Alright! Well that pretty much sums it up! I am a blue avatar from outer space!" I said sarcastically as I watched what was left of my skin turn back to its normal almost white color "That gave me a warm feeling…" Said James Fenrir snorted "What you've never seen a Jotun? And yet your dating Hela?" I looked at James and I think I blushed, James had looked back at me and tilted his head "No, were not dating, and yes I have never seen a Jotun" James said "Well now you have seen a Jotun! And you have basically lived with one all your life as well…how does that make you feel?" Fenrir said "Like you are a huge jerk" James scoffed "Yah well I probably am" Fenrir said in-a-matter-of-fact voice.

all I could do was be shocked I basically was lied to all my life, at least Loki told me how I got here and he said he tried everything to get me and my brothers back so I can't be angry at him but I think I'm angry at Odin mostly, well I'm not sure how I feel about any of this, shocked, sad, but most of all… angry I hate being lied too.

"Hela!" My head snapped up when I heard Torunn's voice.

* * *

**Hope you liked it? Please leve a review...**


End file.
